


金主X小朱朱

by iuv



Category: all居, all朱一龙, 居受 - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 03:03:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20108122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iuv/pseuds/iuv





	金主X小朱朱

孙晋发现自己病了，是相思病。自从那天见到了小小朱他就控制不住的去想，想什么呢？白天的时候想小男孩是不是在练琴，到了晚上更是满脑子黄色废料。没错，年近四十的孙晋还梦遗了，在梦里小小朱被自己压在身下狠狠地操干，一边软乎乎的说着不要一边偷偷把穴夹得更紧。操，孙晋看了一眼鼓起的小帐篷，这样下去可不行，不管用什么方法自己都一定要再见到小男孩一次。  
机会是自己创造出来的，孙晋稍微打听了一下就了解到小小朱被养在王总名下的一幢别墅里。看了看地段，行，真当宝贝一样疼呢，怪不得虽说是被养着的却一点也不怕人，举手投足之间还有股子娇憨之气。“喂，小丁，你帮我去买间房，嗯，买下来...很急，买不到租也行，一定要在XX别墅的对面 ，对，要能看清楚....”妥善交代好后，孙晋苦笑一声，自己真是疯了，这种下三滥的事情都能做出来。  
两天后孙晋顺利入住，与他一同住进去的还有一架高倍望远镜。仔细检查了一下阳台，调整好设备，孙晋草草吃了口饭就守在望远镜前窥伺对面的一举一动。许是还早，对面并没有什么动静，大约十点多的时候小男孩醒了，拉开窗帘的那一刻，孙晋差点尖叫出来。小小朱全身赤裸，胸前布满了密密麻麻的吻痕，两个奶头直挺挺的立着，充血肿胀的奶头仿佛是在告诉孙晋昨晚这可怜的小东西遭受了多少蹂躏。镜头稍稍往下就能发现小小朱下面也是光溜溜的一片，后面却连着一根粗长的黑色毛绒猫尾，浑圆饱满的曲线一览无余，饥渴的骚穴吞吐着里面的按摩棒，小尾巴随之微微抖动。看了看还躺在床上的王总，小小朱乖巧的跪坐在床上，先是用毛茸茸的头发蹭了蹭，见眼前人丝毫没有反应，又快速掀开被子将男人晨勃的下身含进嘴里，白嫩的小手握住粗大的阴茎，试探性的舔了舔圆润的柱头，可能是腥味太重小男孩吐了吐舌头又奋力舔着，努力的同时时不时地抬头看王总的反应，腰也不自觉的扭动起来。大约口了十来分钟，王总一把捞起小小朱，无奈又宠溺的笑着，含住粉嫩的舌头用力吸吮，双唇紧紧贴在一起，发出黏腻的水泽声，透明的唾液不断从两人唇间溢出。不知道王总在小男孩耳边说了什么，拍了拍他圆润的屁股，就看到小小朱红着脸用两条前臂支撑着身体将屁股翘得高高的，下面的小嘴不停的张合，双腿间满是淫液流淌的痕迹，猫尾巴都被淋的湿湿的。震动的按摩棒仍然在高速运动着，小小朱满脸潮红，小手紧紧的抓住床单，后面微微用力，沾满淫水的器具缓缓的被通红的媚肉挤压出去，但实在难以完全排出。小男孩顿时眼泪汪汪回过头焦灼的看着王总，王总也是个狠心的，一只手抱过小小朱一只手却残忍的将尾巴推回体内惹的小男孩哭的直打嗝，小腹控制不住的颤抖，整个人像被玩儿坏的精致娃娃。大概是觉得自己欺负的狠了，王总握住小小朱粉嫩的玉茎一边哄着一边缓缓撸动，不一会儿小东西就得了趣，自己挺着身子往手心上蹭。眼看着差不多了，王总拔掉猫尾巴将自己早已肿大硬挺的肉棒顶入门户大开的后穴，早就被肏得烂熟的小穴一被进入就快速的蠕动起来，紧紧吸住火热的性器。强烈的快感让小男孩不知所措，只知道紧紧的环住王总的脖子讨亲，只见王总含住不断呻吟的小嘴，吮吸着，下身却越干越快，可怜的小男孩被顶的神智不清，大张着唇无声高潮了数次，涎液从口腔满溢出来，舌头耷拉在唇外收不回去，那模样像极了可爱的小狗狗。男人将小小朱的双腿盘在腰间起身，一瞬间粗大的性器直接干入了最深的地方，抱着小宝贝一边肏一边走，进入了卫生间。还没等孙晋明白他们要玩什么花样时，就看到小小朱将脑袋埋在男人胸口，在一个猛烈的撞击下直接射了出来，然而下一幕的场景却让张晋瞪大了眼，只见王总在小男孩的耳边轻轻吹气，“嘘嘘，宝贝尿吧...”像是得到了指令一般，无尽的快感和尿液一同涌上来，小小朱的下面在不断抽搐着排尿，上面的小嘴也被吻住，整个人被连番的高潮刺激的直翻白眼。王总满意的看着这一切，快速抽动了几十下，将一股又一股的精液灌满了后穴。小小朱露出淫乱的表情，阴茎一离开穴口液体就喷涌出来，顺着光滑的腿滴落在地上。从孙晋的角度正好能看到穴口被肏出了一个小洞，内壁上还挂着白色液体，可怜的小肉棒还在微微颤动。  
王总将完全脱力的小男孩抱出了卫生间，用纸巾轻轻擦拭着穴口，又拿起床头的小型肛塞放了进去。小小朱皱着眉头嘟囔了一句，自己调整了一个舒服的姿势抱着枕头就这么睡着了，男人拉过柔软的被子将他裹好，亲了亲小脸就换了衣服准备上班了。  
对面的孙晋扭了扭腰才发现自己早就站麻木了，下身却依然硬的发疼，看了看镜头里熟睡的小小朱，他坚定的说了一句“宝贝，该我登场了....”


End file.
